Flying Solo
by Ghostfangx
Summary: What would happen if Natsu took a solo mission before the GMG? A Old enemy reappears as Natsu tries to regain the strength that he lost due to the seven year time leap. Currently no pairing


I wrote shit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Magnolia as a young salmon haired man ran along the streets with a giant smile on his face. He however slowed down when an older lady smiled to him waving him over.

"Oh good morning Natsu my dear, you usually don't pass by until later. Is something exciting happening this morning?"

"Not really Asami-baasan, it's just that I discovered something cool and I'm gonna go train with it and speak with master about it."

"Oh my do tell, the rumour mill here in magnolia had gotten ever so dull without you here Natsu, indulge this old lady would you"

Surprisingly Natsu was very popular with the elders of the city, he had always been. Master Makarov had said that it may be due to the air of adorable cluelessness he had when he was a little child, which stirred the motherly instincts of everyone and from there he just grew on everyone, Gray then proceeded to mock sigh and say "If only you'd stop growing on people and start growing up."

This of course led to a fight and as payback for that comment Natsu started feeding the magnolia rumour mill stories about Gray, and after countless fights and insults with the different members of fairy tail, Natsu was now telling the nice old ladies every single embarrassing detail about his guild mates. Like the fact that Elfman the so called manliest of men was a raging boy band fanboy and would go to every concert he could.

"Well you see Asami-Baasan yesterday me and Max had a spar."

"Max is the guy who keeps getting things stuck in his butt 'accidentally' right?"

"Yes that's the guy, but when we fought I felt an extra energy inside of me which wasn't there before and when I drew on it my flames were coated with lightning"

"I assume that's a good thing"

"It is now I'm even stronger than before, and with this seven year time leap we have been through I think I'm going to need it."

Asami smiled at him before cupping his cheek with her left hand

"Nonsense honey, I've watched you grow up from the little adorable kid you were to this young handsome man I see in front of me right now. I have seen many mages in my days Natsu, however you are without a doubt the strongest one I have ever seen."

Natsu eyes widened as she said that. "Really? You really thinks so? But how about Erza or Mira or Laxus do you think I'm stronger than Gildarts? Do you want me to believe you think I'm stronger than master?"

As Natsu said more names he became more sceptical of what Asami had said

In return Asami chuckled before holding Natsu's hand

"Natsu those people you just named are very weak in the one aspect which is the strongest"

At Natsu's confused look Asami laid her hand on his chest

"Heart Natsu, neither of them possess even the slightest but of heart that you do, when your little girlfriend Lissanna ("Asami-baasan she is not my girlfriend") had her accident what did Mirajane do, did she become stronger so that she could protect her other sibling. Did she help Elfman get through his problems with his magic. No she did not, because she did not have enough heart to keep on going after her loss, and might I add wasn't that around the time you got stronger and was allowed to go on A-rank missions solo?"

"Well yeah but Lissana was Mira's little sister, that's pretty harsh Asami-Baasan."

"Her little sister 'died' because she wasn't strong enough to protect her and instead of growing stronger to protect what she has left she does what Natsu?"

Sighing Natsu looks Asami in the eyes before muttering out "She gave up."

"That's right and now onto this Red haired 'friend' of yours."

"Erza?"

"Yes sweetie Erza. She cannot handle personal problems at all."

"Okay I give you that one, what with Jelal and everything"

"Not only that, what happens every time you kids have some innocent fun and she doesn't approve"

"She stops us"

"She stops you violently, she can't understand that you kids are fighters, you are mages who need to use your magic regularly. And if you want to use it by fighting for fun with your friends then she shouldn't interfere."

Natsu nodded as he smiled. He enjoyed these talks with the ladies, after the constant criticizing he endures through his jobs it's nice to hear about his teammate's flaws.

"I am not even going to start on Laxus"

"Fair enough"

"Now this Gildarts you said he was Cana's father right, you know the deadbeat who abandoned his family for his work and just recently figured out that Cana was his daughter"

"Gildarts didn't know his wife was pregnant though."

"Sweetie everybody knew Cornelia was pregnant, either this Gildarts is a liar or an idiot"

"Okay, but how do I have more heart than master? He is the man with the most heart I know of"

"You should have seen him back in the day, after what he put little Ivan through as a child no wonder he turned out as bad as he did."

"What really?"

"Sweetie let's just say there is a reason why Ivan Dreyar turned out like he did, Makarov in his desperation to get more power so that he could 'live up' to the previous masters trained hard and sadly these were during Ivan's toddler years so that power hungriness Markarov displayed there affected Ivan"

Natsu widened his eyes, Asami would never lie. He knew that for a fact due to his heightened senses which made it so he could easily see if a person lies or not.

"So your saying master basically ignored his family for power"

"And when he realized what he did, his heart became very fragile. So sweetie if you ever fight Makarov just ask him what Ivan wished for his fifth birthday he will clam up and go in depression on the spot."

Natsu stared at her before widening his eyes

"Asami-Baasan you are a scary old lady."

"Natsu I am now eighty-two years old and with a kid as loud as Makarov was, you wouldn't believe how much blackmail I have on him. Now you've spend enough time chatting with me off you go, and remember Natsu if these 'Teammates' of yours gets too much you can always come over for some tea."

Natsu smiled before he started walking towards his guild. "I will, and they aren't as bad as you make them out to be."

"Why don't you try and take a solo job again, you know I'm right Natsu those people are not healthy for you. Even if they are your friends they shouldn't treat you like that when you are at work"

Promising he would think about it Natsu then set off running towards his guild, even if he loved Asami to bits he wouldn't take her advice he enjoyed being with Lucy and Erza and to a minor degree Gray and so what if they were mildly abuse towards him, it isn't like he was a saint towards them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was four hours later Natsu was sitting in the guild hall slowly getting more and more irritated, he was done with his talk with Makarov, sadly Makarov couldn't tell him a lot about his new hybrid form. He did however help Natsu train a little and Natsu was surprised that he did not get instantly creamed by Makarov

Now Natsu knew Makarov was barely even using five per cent of his power, but five per cent of Makarov Dreyar is still pretty strong.

What irritated Natsu was that he had waited over two hours for the rest of the team to show up but it was almost noon and none of them had showed up, not even happy who had left before him telling him that he was going to fish before meeting up in the guild.

And since there was a rule that said at least half of the teams members had to be present before you could take a job, Natsu had to look at each and every awesome job be picked before he could.

"Goddammit people I know we don't have a scheduled meeting time but this is ridiculous." Said Natsu as he slumped in his seat eying two jobs, these were the only two jobs that seemed even remotely interesting and after seeing a day that for some miraculous reason had a lot of cool jobs he was not going to do some lame C-rank job bullshit

"This damn time leap, we used to get all the best jobs in Fiore and now we are scraping at the bottom of the barrel." Said Natsu banging his head on the table

"Wow a monster hunting job we haven't gotten one of these in years" said Max before plucking one of the two jobs off the board.

For some reason Natsu was reminded of the last thing Asami-Baasan told him before they parted, this combined with the fact that Elfman, Freed, Cana and Gajeel just entered the guild he decided to take the old lady's advice.

"No fucking way am I taking any other job than this" said Natsu before taking the last decent job remaining on the board before walking over to Lissana, who was behind the bar.

"Hey Liss I'm taking this job."

"Natsu you know the rule, at least half the team has to be here."

Natsu looked at Lissana blankly

"I said I'm taking it, you know as in only me."

Raising an eyebrow Lissana looked at Natsu

"Really you're doing a solo job? How did Erza allow that?"

Getting several tick marks Natsu looked at Lissana mildly pissed off

"And what is that supposed to mean Lissana?"

Gulping Lissana realized she said the wrong thing, and quickly apologized to her friend

"Sorry Natsu it's just that you usually do jobs with Lucy, Erza and Gray. So don't you think Erza might be annoyed you just run out on them?"

"Oh please it's not like they actually need me they can do a job themselves for once, especially if they are going to make me wait two hours for them to show up, especially after they keep bitching about paying collateral damage, which by the I always pay the most even if I'm not the one who wrecked things the most"

"But what if something happens?" asked Lissana

"Oh please if something happens Lucy can keep the little princess safe while Erza fights off the danger."

A little to his left Juvia stood up and started yelling "Gray-sama is not a princess, he is Juvias gallant prince charming." Said Juvia with small hearts surrounding her at the end

"I did not say Gray, Hey Bickslow did I say Gray?"

"You did not."

"Which means Juvia you must think he is a princess too."

Juvia's face turned red as she was about to yell at Natsu, Natsu however used this time to quickly run off as Lisanna was finished noting down the details of the mission in the Guild book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok let's see what are the details, mysterious activity in the desert blah blah blah possibility of bandits blah blah blah request made by sun village, what the hell is the sun village?"

The job request Natsu had picked up was about some bandits that had been messing around in the desserts close to the sun village. One of the villagers was concerned that they wanted to do 'something' to their eternal flame.

"Eternal flame? I wonder how that would taste." Natsu thought out loud as he waited on his train.

Maybe if he ate some of this Eternal flame his flames would become stronger, after all his flames became stronger and more controllable after eating Jellal's flame of Rebuke. He couldn't remember all the details Jellal had told him, but apparently with enough training his flames would only burn those things he willed it too, maybe his normal flames of rage acquired some of the abilities of the flames he ate.

"I also ate Zancrow's Godly flames, I wonder if they got absorbed into my flames of rage or if I can access dragongodsslayer mode again" mused Natsu as he waited for his train

Hearing a loud whistle Natsu got up and approached his train, he shivered as he prepared for the incoming motion sickness. Maybe he should have grabbed Wendy so she could cast Troia on him.

"Oh well it's useless to cry over spilled milk, or in this case spilled lunch." Sighed Natsu as he went to find a steward or stewardess to help him get off when he reached the town closest to the sun village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaaahhh~" what lovely weather mused Natsu as he walked in the desert which was, for normal non-firedragonslayer people, a furnace that would bake you.

"The heat is so energizing, maybe I should make a training trip here, if I have more energy I can get more training done after all. If only there were women, then I could convince Gildarts to come along" sighed Natsu as he looked at Gildarts' magical calling card he had given him.

Gildarts had been really weird lately too, he finally managed to convince Gildarts to train with him and after 10 minutes he started crying and giving him this card and then he spewed something about "Ensuring his children found each other"

Now Natsu wasn't an idiot, he knew Gildarts viewed Natsu as a son, apparently he saw a lot of himself in Natsu. But he didn't need Gildarts' help to find Cana, he was the best tracker in the entirety of Fairy Tail, no one could escape his senses.

Let it be known Natsu Dragneel was not one hundred per cent an idiot, only seventy-three per cent.

Oh well he actually stayed little over a week to train with Natsu and be together with Cana before leaving on another adventure.

"Ok let's see if I keep walking like this I should reach the village in about two hours." Thought Natsu out loud as he continued his slow trek towards the sun village not knowing that just by being there he had changed the course of history.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master none of the flames were able to resonate with it." Said a man in a black robe

"WHAT? None, not a single one of the three hundred magical flames were able to resonate with the damn demon?"

"Sadly no, master we have tried to awaken the demon for years now, the giants actually noticed one of our members, we have tried over thirty thousand magical flames. I'm afraid it's impossible to awaken the demon." Said the man in the robe

"You may be right Joseph, five years we have tried to awaken this demon yet we have had next to no progress."

A man with silvery white hair sighed as he sat down.

"This cannot happen, we are so close to obtain the power of the demon, we are so close to get our revenge Joseph."

"That may be master however we can achieve our revenge another way we do not need the power of the demon."

"Unfortunately we do Joseph, this cursed country does have many skilled wizards. However if we can harness the power of the demon we will have no equal we will get our revenge.

"Master please reconsider we can find other ways to gain power, this effort is futile we have tried every flame we could get our hands on. Let us drop this foolish endeavour" the man approaching the master.

"Foolish?"

"Yes master can't you see that nothing is gained by trying to do this."

"That may be, however we will try once more. Just one more try and if we fail this time we will give up. Then I will make plans that don't need the power of a demon.

"As you wish master Erigor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
